Pies and Severus
by TigerWolf168
Summary: Severus has to house and protect an American rocker girl for the Order. Will he explode? Possible romance? Death? Read and Review. Chapter 10 has been posted! Guess who comes back?
1. The Calling

A/N: 'allo, 'tis my first time writing a fan fic. So, critique is gladly accepted, but don't be too harsh. I'm quite the sensitive one. Anyways, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, 'cept for Zora and others that are not from the Harry Potter series. The Harry Potter shtuff belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Don't sue.  
  
"Albus, really, why can't McGonagall do it? She's more...amiable," said the irritated Severus with his index finger and thumb resting on the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Because, Severus, all the other Professors are busy doing other things for the Order. Severus," Dumbledore said, while gazing over his glasses, know-it-all eyes twinkling, "I think it would be good for you to have some company."  
  
"B-but she's . . . American," Severus said in disgust. Dumbledore merely chuckled. "I'm sorry Severus, you'll have to house her. She will be arriving on Saturday at 10 o'clock a.m." Severus started to leave.  
  
"And Severus?"  
  
Severus slowly turned around at Dumbledore's beckoning. "Yes?"  
  
"I expect you to have good hospitality. After all, you wouldn't want to give the American a bad impression of Britain, would you?"  
  
"Of course not, Albus," was said with the usual sarcasm of Severus. "Good day." With that, Severus made his dramatic exit and walked down the familiar halls of Hogwarts, his slender index finger trailing along the walls.  
  
--Honestly, an American girl who's in a band. Albus knows I am not the type to cope with these kinds of people. And to let her into my house?! Appalling, ridiculous, and bloody awful. Why must I do this? Ah yes, for Albus. Damn him.--  
  
***  
  
"Mother, please! I do not want to live temporarily with a snooty English man with an awful name such as, 'Snape'," exclaimed Zora, obviously angry.  
  
Zora's mother merely shook her head slowly. "I know dear, but it's for the Order. They need you."  
  
Zora sighed. --I know the Order 'needs' me. But couldn't they give me at least a female to stay with? Of course not. Give me some up-tight British man, whoop-dee- friggin-do.--  
  
Zora just rolled her eyes and continued packing; she had to be at the Snape Manor tomorrow. What a waste of a Friday. But, she will have to break it to her band members tonight that she was to leave for a while. She knew they were not going to take it well.  
  
A/N: As I said before, please review. Yes, I know the chapter was quite short, but they will get longer. 


	2. The Meeting

Chapter 2: The Meeting  
  
The doorbell rang, and Severus went to the door in three surprisingly long strides. Since it was late in the summer, Severus was not in his normal black teaching robes, but black slacks and an off-white, silk, button-up shirt. --Great, the little American has finally decided to come. She's . . . -- Severus checked his watch. -- . . . Twenty minutes late.-- He sighed and finally opened the door.  
  
What he saw was a bit shocking. A petite girl of a curvy figure that looked to be of her late 20s was standing before him. She had five bags of luggage and a bag containing a black and white electric guitar. Another oddity about her was her brown hair with a bit of red on the ends. The peculiar hair reached the girl's shoulder blades, but it was definitely intriguing. Also, Severus was slightly taken aback by the girl's choice of clothing.  
  
--Is this what they wore in Manhattan? It's quite odd.--  
  
Her clothing consisted of tight, black, leather pants and a white and black striped shirt that hung loosely on one shoulder. She had boots with incredibly high heels; Severus wondered how she could walk in them.  
  
The girl, with a sarcastic tone that could run against Severus' said, "Take a picture, it'll last longer."  
  
It was then that Severus noticed he was staring. He scowled and took her bags and handed it to a house-elf.  
  
Noticing the roughness her bags were getting, once Severus got to her guitar, Zora called out, "Be careful with that! Money doesn't grow on trees, you know."  
  
Severus smirked, he had to of been older then this girl by 10 years at the most. He ignored Zora's request and handed it to the house elf a bit rougher then he intended. He noticed the scowling of Zora and sneered.  
  
Truthfully, Zora was in awe of how fine a place it was. Marble floors, spacious rooms, house elves, and luxurious furniture, it had it all. --This guy, Snape I believe, is sure to be a definite English asshole. Oh what fun.-- Zora rolled her eyes.  
  
"Is there something bothering you, Miss Blaire?" inquired Severus. He had obviously seen the eye roll.  
  
"Nah, but if I find something bothersome, I'll be sure to tell you," she replied, a sneer upon her face. It looked as if Severus had some competition.  
  
"Good," Severus said, his cold, black eyes boring into Zora's emerald ones. "If you need to find your room, just snap your fingers and a house elf will come to help you. Now if you will excuse me, I have some papers to grade." Severus attempted to leave.  
  
"Hold it," Zora said. Severus stopped. "You are a teacher?!" Severus gave a curt nod and Zora busted out laughing. "I am so glad I don't have you as a teacher. Imagine."  
  
"What is so funny about me teaching, Miss Blaire?" Severus raised a brow.  
  
Soon, Zora stopped laughing and said, "Well, Mr. Snape," Severus mumbled something that sounded like, 'Professor'. Zora heard this, "I mean-- Professor Snape, with your cruel demeanor, I have no doubt that your students must fear you. Tell me, were you part of Slytherin?"  
  
"Yes, I'm head of the house, Miss Blaire."  
  
"Figures." With that, Zora walked off to explore the house, but yelled to Severus, "Oh yeah! My name's Zora!" 


	3. Music

Chapter 3: Music  
  
Finding her room without a house elf, Zora was the exploring type; she found all of her luggage and guitar already there. She gave a sigh and started to unpack.  
  
--That Severus, what a little prick. Worst of all, he's a teacher. I feel bad for his students. But he does have this strange attractiveness. That ebony hair, sort of sexy. But, that's me, the sucker for long hair.--  
  
Zora gave another eye roll, and checked to see if Severus saw her. Of course, he wasn't there.  
  
--Now, are we getting paranoid? Hmph.--  
  
Zora checked the clock beside her bed. It said it was one o'clock in the morning. "Already?" Zora asked. She slipped out of her clothes and slipped on a silk bathrobe over her undergarments. She went under the satin sheets of her red themed bed and found out after and hour of tossing and turning that she couldn't sleep. There's only one thing that can help her get to sleep. Eyeing her guitar, Zora hastily picked it up and hooked up to her amp that was in one of her luggage bags. She practiced the G chord and finally started rocking out to American music. She did rock songs from artists such as, Jimi Hendrix, Steppenwolf, and other older rock artists.  
  
***  
  
--What in the bloody hell is that horrible music?!--  
  
Severus threw off the covers and wrapped his bathrobe around him. He looked at the clock and his emotionless eyes widened. It was two fifteen?! Why now? He really needed his sleep? He went to Zora's room and found her fingers moving rapidly over strings and wearing only a bathrobe and some undergarments that he could now see for the bathrobe came undone. Severus raised a brow. She indeed had a lovely body. --Not the time for fantasies, Severus! She's rocking out like a crazed woman! Her attitude is terrible and she has weird hair!--  
  
Her hair was everywhere, for her head was thrashing from side to side madly. She ran in circles while on her side on the floor, beads of perspiration making her gleam slightly. She got on her knees, all the while she was still playing some Aerosmith and she held the guitar over her head. Her fingers were almost a blur they were going so fast.  
  
Severus bellowed, "Enough of this!"  
  
Zora immediately looked up, a bit startled. Her chest was heaving up and down for lack of breath and she had just noticed the open bathrobe. She hastily tied it back together and stared open-mouthed at Professor Snape.  
  
"Take a picture, Miss Blaire, it might last longer."  
  
"I-I..."  
  
"What were you bloody thinking about playing music at this hour? Some people are trying to get to sleep!"  
  
"Well--you see..." Zora was at a loss for words.  
  
"Yes?" Severus was eager for her weak excuse.  
  
"I couldn't sleep and music helps me to get to sleep." Zora was still breathing in a shallow and uneven way.  
  
"You call _that_ music? Miss Blaire, that is the worst thing I have ever heard in years." For the full effect, Severus lifted his hand up to his temple and acted as if he had a headache.  
  
Zora was appalled, offended, and hurt. She loved the music she played. To her, it was soothing and powerful. Crimson rushed into her cheeks as she fought to keep her anger in. But, she failed. "It is beautiful music!" she shouted, "It's a shame that you haven't heard any other kind of this music you filthy waste of human breath! You probably bury your large nose in boring books about the movement of the earth or some other boring subject such as that! Don't _ever_ criticize my music like that. Not if you don't understand it," strings of curses were shouted at Severus while Severus kept a cool look upon his face.  
  
Once she was finished, and he could tell by the sudden silence and another rush of heavy breaths, Severus calmly said, "Other people live in this house, Miss Blaire. In your house that noise--" Zora gave Severus a sharp look. "--alright, that _music_ would have been acceptable. But not in _my_ house. Unless you'd like to remove yourself from my property, you will cease to play it."  
  
Zora couldn't just leave, but she couldn't stop playing her music. "I will not _cease_ to play my guitar, but I will play it during daytime hours."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine. "  
  
"Goodnight, Miss Blaire." Severus left and it almost seemed as though his bathrobe billowed behind him like his cloak.  
  
"For the last time, it's Zora!"  
  
Zora just sighed and got into her bed, robe once again open. Mumbling to herself, she said, "I have got to make that man have some fun once in a while."  
  
A/N: All right! The fic will get better. I just needed everyone to see the relation 'tween Severus and Zora and for them to see each other's interests and such. Next chapter will be better. Please review! 


	4. Pink Hair and Nightclubs

Chapter 4: Pink hair and Nightclubs  
  
Severus slowly got out of his bed, not being able to have good sleep because of Zora's guitar. In an odd sluggish way, Severus got tea from a house elf and chugged it down. Closing his eyes to think, he heard a scream. ---What the hell? ---  
  
He quickly got up and ran to Zora's room. There he saw a head of pink hair. Zora turned to Severus and exclaimed, "Don't you like it?" She indeed was very happy and admired her pink hair very much. Severus despised pink. He groaned and pointed his wand towards Zora's hair and changed it to a dark green. One of his infamous sneers came upon his face.  
  
***  
  
Zora looked back into the mirror and let out another scream. This one wasn't of delight. Whirling around, she pointed her wand towards Severus' hair and mumbled a spell and made his naturally black hair bright purple. "Hmph," was all that Zora said as the tips of mouth threatened to turn up at the sight of Severus with purple hair.  
  
Severus' brows furrowed as he hastily changed his hair back to its original state and he made Zora's hair a different color, one he liked. Zora looked in the mirror to find dark crimson hair to her shoulder blades. She turned her head side to side as if to inspect it, then turned around and gave a warm smile to Severus. "I actually like this color, thanks Snape."  
  
Severus grumbled, still a bit tired from before, "Just as long as it isn't pink." Zora just laughed while Severus' scowl remained.  
  
For the next week, Severus and Zora got along pretty well. Zora tried to coax Severus into drinking mundane things such as Mountain Dew or Coca- Cola. Zora said that tea isn't life, but Severus rather liked his tea. Zora would play her guitar during the day only, and Severus has gotten used to it, but hasn't taken a liking to it. Severus liked the talks he had with Zora about educational topics. He was surprised that she knew so much about the use of a wand and how it affects muggles and so on. Zora actually had a lot of knowledge lodged inside of that rocker head of hers.  
  
Zora wanted to get out more, but Severus knew his duties. He had to house and protect her. So, going out and partying wasn't part of the plan. Zora was beginning to go crazy over staying in the Snape manor for such a long time without going out to a club.  
  
***  
  
---I have to get out of this place. It's nice and all, but I can't just live on books and solo guitar music. Hmm . . . I'm on the first floor so the window isn't far from the ground and . . . ---  
  
Zora knew what she had to do.  
  
That night, Zora climbed out of her window and went to the nearest nightclub/bar.  
  
*** ---Zora isn't at all what I thought she would be. Of course, she is really American and she wanted pink hair. She changed my hair purple--- At that thought, Severus idly clenched his jaw. ---And she is lovely looking. Not too bad on the eyes-Severus! ---  
  
It was just too quiet. Even for midnight.  
  
Severus went to inspect Zora's room. He wasn't going to go in, just put his ear to the door to see if he heard her snoring.  
  
Not a sound.  
  
Slowly opening the door, he peeked inside to see if she was there. Her bed was empty and the window was opened.  
  
---Shit.---  
  
Severus quickly got black pants and a nice, white shirt, slipped them on, added a jacket and was out the door in less then five minutes.  
  
*** ---This show is going great! ---  
  
Zora was having a blast. She was performing at this small nightclub and she had noticed that three young men had put in a hefty tip for her. She was singing her favorite songs from AC/DC, Sex Pistols, and other bands.  
  
*** Severus looked all over and decided to get a drink. He went to his favorite bar and sat himself down and ordered a scotch. Some old rock song was playing and there were only a handful of people really watching.  
  
---Zora would like this music. Then again, Zora would like this girl's voice also. It sounds so much like her . . . !!! ---  
  
Severus whirled around on his bar stool to find Zora singing her heart out in a black miniskirt and fishnets. Severus closed his eyes and ran a hand over his face.  
  
*** The show ended, and Zora got offstage and went to get a drink but was stopped by a handing grabbing her forearm. Startled, her head whipped around to see a smiling face of one of her hefty tip-giving fans. In a relieved voice she said, "Oh. Hello. Did you enjoy the show?"  
  
The man grinned devilishly and pulled Zora closer and said, "Indeed I did."  
  
Zora struggled to get away, but couldn't. She wanted to cry out for help, but the man put his hand over her mouth.  
  
Suddenly, she saw a blur of black and white and the man holding her was down. Zora took this chance and fled. She was stopped by two other men and in another flash of black and white the two men were down. Now, her 'rescuer' grabbed her.  
  
"Let go of me, damnit! I'm not a new rape-toy for you too!" Zora struggled, but the firm grip stayed in place. Chancing a look at the rescuers face, she saw a hooked nose and ebony hair that was frayed about on the face. "Oh," was all that she murmured.  
  
---Fuck. ---  
  
Being led home like she was in high school, Zora knew she was in big trouble.  
  
A/N: Dun dun duuuun! Will the rage of Severus convince Zora to go back to America? Will Severus rape her?  
  
Well, I wouldn't go as far as to say that Severus might rape her. That would . . . destroy the whole story! So, no raping from Severus.  
  
Please review. 


	5. Trouble

Chapter 5: Trouble  
  
A/N: I need more reviews! Please, please, please review.  
  
Severus was pacing across the room, index finger and thumb pinching the skin between his eyes. Zora was sitting in a chair, her face buried in her hands. Finally, after a minute or two, Zora spoke.  
  
"I could've gotten away."  
  
"He was going to rape you! I saw the grip he had on you. You wouldn't have been able to get out of that."  
  
"Yes I could."  
  
"Could not."  
  
"Could too."  
  
"ENOUGH!" Snape bellowed, clearly angry.  
  
What sounded like a muffled squeak came from Zora as a reply. Since Zora's face was still enveloped by her hands, Severus chanced a small smile.  
  
"W-Well . . ." Zora stammered, trying to think of something to say.  
  
"Well this is my house. I told you to stay inside, but of course you go out anyway! And look what almost happened to you!"  
  
It was Zora's turn to chance a smile. She looked up, eyes glinting in amusement. Softly, she said, "You care for me."  
  
Severus scoffed, "Do not." Well, Severus was telling a bit of a lie. What the man attempted to do to Zora got Severus into an uncontrollable rage, he would have never been able to fend off those three without his wand. But, that's what rage does to him.  
  
"Do too."  
  
"I just don't want to lose my job, that's what."  
  
"Suuure."  
  
Severus ignored the last comment and continued with his punishment speech. "You won't leave this house again, understand?"  
  
"Yes, father."  
  
Severus also ignored that comment. "And you will clean all of my potion bottles for me." Severus sneered.  
  
"I will do no such thing." Zora frowned, who did Snape think he was? She was absolutely not going to clean anything for Snape. "I am not one of your students, you will not treat me as one."  
  
"Oh? As far as I know, you are in my house, Miss Blaire. And you have nowhere to go."  
  
"I don't think Dumbledore would approve."  
  
"Like what you say would effect Dumbledore's decisions."  
  
Zora just laughed.  
  
Severus scowled and said, "The audacity of you! Don't you ever undermine Albus' authority again! "  
  
"I would think his niece would be able to do as she pleases."  
  
If Severus could manage his jaw to drop to the floor, he would do so. Dumbledore had a niece? That was surprising indeed. Well, she had a point.  
  
Regaining her courage, Zora got up and stood in front of Severus and said jokingly, "You had some good moves back there." Then she added. "Thanks for 'rescuing' me." Zora gave a small smile. Severus just sneered and mumbled a barely audible, "Your welcome."  
  
Zora nodded and retreated to her bedroom.  
  
Severus stood there. For a second, he thought he was attracted to Miss Blaire.  
  
***  
  
It was 7:30 in the morning and Zora had a rough sleep last night. So, she got up at six o'clock got dressed and went to Severus' bedroom. She had noticed how wrinkled Severus' clothes have been and decided to do his laundry and ironing for him. So here she was, in Severus' lavish room, ironing his black and white clothing in jeans and a tattered white t-shirt that showed a bit of her mid-drift.  
  
***  
  
It was 7:30 in the morning and Severus had a rough sleep last night. So, he got up at six o'clock and stared at the ceiling for a bit then finally got up and 7:15 and went to get a shower. Letting the warm water wash over his worn out body, he let his mind drift off to think about whatever was on his mind. Usually if was about some new potion or his annoying students or something of that nature. This time, however, it was about Zora. Closing his eyes while the water soothed his tired muscles, he thought about Zora's dangerous curves, chestnut hair, piercing blue eyes---!!! Severus chastised himself for letting himself fantasize about nonsense and got out to find a very sexy young adult with her silky hair in a ponytail ironing. Good thing he had a towel wrapped around his waist.  
  
*** Zora was ironing a very unruly black shirt when she heard footsteps coming out of the bathroom. 'Must be a house elf,' she thought to herself.  
  
Severus cleared his throat and raised a brow.  
  
Zora looked up to find a nearly naked Severus with a towel loosely wrapped around his waist. Well now Zora's beliefs about Severus' body were proved wrong. She had always thought that Severus had no muscle and was just a lanky Potions Master.  
  
She was wrong.  
  
Severus had a very delightful muscle tone. It wasn't too noticeable under layers and layers of clothing, but with his shirt off and legs partially showing, you could tell that he actually did have muscles. Severus didn't exactly have the 'washboard' abs Zora has dreamed of in the past. But, he definitely had abs. Zora took a moment out of her imperative ironing routine to look him over. Nice biceps, pecks, abs . . . the towel covered the rest. But, calves could be seen and they weren't that bad either. Zora raised a brow and the tip of her mouth turned up a bit.  
  
***  
  
Severus noticed a staring Zora and sneered. Severus decided to interrupt the silence.  
  
"As appetizing as I may look to you in only a towel, I must ask what you are doing in my private quarters."  
  
Actually being able to speak after observing Severus' almost nude body, she replied, "I am folding and ironing your clothing. Obviously you don't know how to."  
  
"I don't fold my clothes."  
  
Zora gave a disapproving glance towards Severus and asked, "Then who does?"  
  
"The house elves."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"I believe you heard me, Miss Blaire. And I request that you keep your voice down."  
  
"That's terrible. You don't even do your own laundry? I'm speechless."  
  
"Well that's a first."  
  
Zora gave Severus the death glare and Severus almost recoiled. If looks could kill, Severus would have probably dropped dead on the floor. Severus just smiled slightly.  
  
In mock surprise, Zora asked, "Is that a smile forming?"  
  
The smile disappeared just as fast as it had come. "Of course not," Severus said with sarcasm oozing from his tone.  
  
Zora chuckled and took her hair down, her chestnut locks falling elegantly and draping over her shoulders. Severus was caught in a slight daze. He wanted to reach out and touch her beautiful hair, but restrained from doing so. Then he realized he had to tell Zora something.  
  
"There is a Death Eaters meeting tonight, you must attend as my date."  
  
This came as a shock to Zora. She knew Severus was a Death Eater, Dumbledore told her. But to accompany him to a meeting involving the inner circle was crazy to Zora. Zora imagined it would be held in a dingy cave with lots of spiders. She decided to ask, "Where will it be?"  
  
"Lucius Malfoy's house. Remember, you will be my date. So we will have to act . . . romantically involved." Zora blushed. Severus continued, "You're attire must be a ballroom dress."  
  
"I don't have one." Zora was thoroughly bemused.  
  
Severus raised a brow, he should've known. "Make one." Towel billowed behind him as Severus made his exit. He stopped at the door. He smelled something burning. Slowly, he turned around to find Zora staring in disbelief and his shirt on fire. He rolled his eyes and muttered, "Aquas,"and doused the fire. Deciding to make his good byes, Severus said, "Good bye, Miss Blaire. And next time you do my laundry, please try not to burn another one of my shirts." Finally, Severus left.  
  
A/N: There you go! Pleeeeeeeease review. Next chapter will be at the Death Eater's meeting. 


	6. Truth or Dare

Chapter 6: The Meeting  
  
The next day, Zora was still in awe at Snape's towel entrance. It was around three o' clock and Zora was at work making a dress, as Snape had told her. She almost done, she just had a sleeve to put on and then it would be finished. Zora might not have been much of a tailor, but she did know a few useful spells for making clothes. So, in an hour or so, she would be done. But, dressmaking was so tiring. The next day, Zora was still in awe at Snape's towel entrance. It was around three o' clock and Zora was at work making a dress, as Snape had told her. She almost done, she just had a sleeve to put on and then it would be finished. Zora might not have been much of a tailor, but she did know a few useful spells for making clothes. So, in an hour or so, she would be done. But, dressmaking was so tiring.  
  
***  
  
Severus was in his study . . . studying. He checked his watch; it was one hour till the Death Eaters meeting. He should go check on Zora.  
  
Severus entered Zora's room to find Zora asleep upon her almost finished dress. Slowly, he crept over to Zora and gave her soft nudge. Zora, out of reflex, gave Severus a swift kick in his chest. Severus had a sharp intake of breath and would have doubled over, if not for his pride. His cold, black eyes were wide and he wasn't doing a very good job at breathing.  
  
"Oh Snape!" Zora exclaimed as she rushed over to Snape. She told him to inhale and exhale and helped him breath and get back together.  
  
Shakily, Severus said, "Death Eater meeting. One hour."  
  
Zora nodded and noticed she needed to finish her dress. She hastily pushed Snape out of the door and quickly finished her dress.  
  
***  
  
Fifteen minutes until the Death Eaters meeting. She had a gorgeous dress on. It was long, with a train in the back, and was a deep red color. It had long sleeves that had slits on the shoulder and running down her forearm. It provided enough cleavage to make any man happy and was slightly poofy at the bottom. Her choice of jewelry was rubies: ruby earrings, bracelet, and a ruby ring.  
  
***  
  
Severus was impatiently waiting for Zora to come downstairs. He himself looked quite suave: black tuxedo and his obsidian hair in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. Just as he started to tap his foot, Zora came down the stairs.  
  
She was beautiful.  
  
Her train was gracefully sliding down his stairs and Zora was doing the same. She had an innocent but sinister look upon her face. She knew she looked fabulous, but she wouldn't boast; only use it to her advantage. Severus suddenly got a bit nervous and started to stare.  
  
***  
  
Snape looked wonderful! He was in a tuxedo that complimented him very nicely and he had his hair up, for once. She noticed he was staring at her, and was clutching something in his left hand. What was it?  
  
***  
  
Zora came dangerously close to Severus and closed his open mouth with her index finger. Severus just scowled and grabbed both of her shoulders, which he noticed were pleasurably warm, and turned her back towards him. He then very slowly placed a necklace around her neck. It was a choker with diamonds dangling from it.  
  
"It was my mother's." Severus said, as he had finally fastened the tiny clasp.  
  
"It's beautiful, thank you Severus." Severus was surprised she used his name.  
  
"Your welcome . . . Zora." Zora blushed a little.  
  
Severus offered Zora his arm and they apparated to the Malfoy manor.  
  
***  
  
They landed right in front of the door. Severus knocked twice and Lucius Malfoy opened the door. Zora was surprised at Lucius Malfoy's appearance; she thought he was quite handsome. Obviously Malfoy thought the same of Zora. Malfoy reached out to touch Zora's face and Zora recoiled, Severus caught Lucius' hand and gave a friendly laugh.  
  
"I'd advise you not to touch what is mine, Lucius."  
  
"Excuse me! I'm no---"Zora tried to protest, but Severus pinched her. "Ow!"  
  
Lucius gave them quizzical looks.  
  
Zora decided to cover up her shout of pain and said, "Oh! S-Severus! You're too eager, at least wait until after dinner!" Zora wrapped her arms around Severus' neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Severus caught on and took her chin in his hand and pulled her lips against his and they deepened the kiss.  
  
Lucius chuckled, "Alright children! I agree with your date, Severus. Wait until after dinner."  
  
Zora quickly broke the kiss and tried to hide her blushing. Severus just smirked and took a step inside; McNair and other Death Eaters greeted him. All of the Death Eaters fixated on Zora and kept trying to touch in some way or another. Severus had to fend them off and was getting a bit annoyed. He probably would have started a fight if he weren't in such awe over the passionate kiss he and Zora shared.  
  
***  
  
Zora was actually having fun at receiving all of this attention. She would blush now and then as Severus put his hand around her thigh in a protective way. She would have protested but she was surprised at the fiery kiss she had with Severus. The sad thing was, she actually liked it.  
  
***  
  
Dinner was just like any other formal dinner would be. Zora was actually surprised at the way the Death Eaters acted. Their behavior was normal, except for the attempts to touch the forbidden parts of Zora's body. After dinner most of the Death Eaters were up and dancing around the ballroom, Severus was talking inanimately with Lucius and noticed that Zora was getting rather restless. She was fidgeting, never a good sign for her. He excused himself from his conversation with Lucius and went over to her.  
  
***  
  
Zora was almost bored to death. Soon, she heard a smooth, silky voice and saw a hand held out in front of her. "Care to dance?" Zora looked up, even though she already knew who is was, and gratefully took Severus' hand. Before she even knew it, she could only be seen as a blur of red as Severus whisked her around the dance floor. Zora laughed as Severus dipped her and brought her back up so that their chests were touching. Zora inhaled deeply and said softly, "I'm having a wonderful time." Severus' eyes were darting around the room and mumbled, "Mm. It seems as though the Death Eaters are eyeing you hungrily. I'm tired of protecting you, Zora. Next time, try not to look so beautiful." If the situation weren't so serious, Zora would have actually taken this as a compliment. Instead she just nodded and Severus smiled.  
  
"You know, you look so much better when you smile."  
  
Severus just rolled his eyes and dipped her again, this time she almost hit the floor. He quickly brought her up again and their chests hit, again.  
  
"If I didn't know any better, Severus, I'd say you just dip me because of the feeling of out chests touching."  
  
In response, Severus dipped Zora again and said, "Of course not."  
  
The song ended and Severus led Zora back to their seats.  
  
***  
  
The look in his eyes, the way he whisked her around the dance floor, Zora just knew she was falling for Severus. But, she knew it was wrong. She knew Severus didn't feel the same.  
  
"Despite what you think Severus, you are a great dancer. Even if the way you dance is so old-fashioned." Zora smiled.  
  
Severus scowled and asked, "Old-fashioned?" He raised a brow as if asking for Zora to explain.  
  
"You know, your dancing style is . . . old. These days it's different."  
  
"And how is that?"  
  
"You know," Severus really didn't know, but Zora tried to explain. "More raunchy and hips grinding and such."  
  
"Hips . . . grinding?" Severus was slightly disgusted. But, the thought of him 'grinding' with Zora wasn't such a bad image for him. Severus immediately chastised himself for his juvenile thoughts about Zora.  
  
Zora just laughed and made a gesture for Severus to go and socialize. Severus knew he didn't really socialize, but he decided to leave before things got uncomfortable.  
  
***  
  
Zora socialized some more and before she realized it, she had gathered all the Death Eaters in a circle, including Severus. All of the ladies were sitting at the table gossiping. She didn't know how she did it, but this party reminded her of her old band parties. So, she had them all sitting in the floor with their alchoholic beverages. In their hands and her in the center. All of the men were a little drunk, especially Severus, and this game would obviously be really fun with a bunch of drunks. So, with Zora's charm and persuasive wit, she had gotten all the men to play a fun game by the name of Truth or Dare. Zora had a trademark 'Severus Sneer' as she made sure everyone had their drinks.  
  
It was time to take charge. "Alright! This game is called Truth or Dare." Severus gave an almost inaudible groan, the rest of the Death Eaters, especially Lucius, told him to stay. He reluctantly agreed. "If you don't know what this game is, please raise your hand." Luckily, no one raised a hand. "Perhaps they were too drunk to do so," Zora thought.  
  
"Since Lucius is the host, he will start." Lucius was grinning like a Cheshire cat. He had a swig of his drink and turned to McNair and pointed to him, "You." McNair laughed as Lucius slurred his words saying, "Truth or Dare." Though it came out like, 'Troorderr'. Luckily, McNair could understand Lucius' drunken sayings and picked truth. Lucius boldly asked, "Are you faithful to your wife?" McNair laughed and said, "Hell no! You know I participate in our revels!" Lucius knew his question was stupid and that McNair would yell, that's why he asked the question. His wife was sitting with all the women, excluding Zora. McNair's wife immediately turned around and got red in the face, she said, "We'll talk about this later." Lucius laughed and McNair turned so red his face could compete with the Weasleys' hair.  
  
McNair turned to Severus, who was now drunk also and asked, "Truth or Dare." Severus muttered, "Dare." McNair said, "Alright. I dare you to give your date a nice, big kiss. You know, the kind we men like to watch." Severus took a big gulp and Zora blushed. But, to make it easier on Severus, she sauntered over to him. Taking her time, of course, she wanted to see the looks on everyone's faces. Severus looked paler than usual and all the Death Eaters either admired Zora's beauty or looked very eager.  
  
Severus tried to remain calm, but he couldn't. He was actually just as eager as the Death Eaters were, happy that Zora decided to not make a fool out of him, and he was grinning like a mad man. He was drunk. Real drunk.  
  
Zora laughed at Severus' drunken state. She straddled him and made the gesture with her index finger that said, 'come here'. Severus obeyed and leaned in, his eyes closed and his lips pressed against Zora's amazingly soft lips. His tongue trailed Zora's bottom lip begging for entrance, Zora hesitantly complied and gave Severus his full entrance. Not consciously, Zora had slid closer and was really going at it with Severus. Somehow, for the both of them, they had zoned out all the whoops and cheers coming from the Death Eaters. It was as if everyone had left and it was just Zora and Severus. They finally broke the kiss when they needed air.  
  
McNair softly said, "Now that's a kiss."  
  
There was another hour of Truth or Dare and then Severus and Zora made their good-byes, they apparated to the Snape manor and went into Severus' bed, Zora's head against Severus' chest and Severus wrapping his arms around Zora.  
  
Too bad they were drunk.  
  
A/N: Soooo sorry that it took so long to write this chapter. And thanks to Peace for helping with ideas. 


	7. Occlumency

Chapter 7: Occlumency  
  
Dawn made its way through Severus' bedroom windows and highlighted Severus' strong facial features. Zora's face was still snuggled against Severus' chest and Severus' arm was still wrapped around Zora. Zora's eyes fluttered and opened. She breathed in an earthy smell saw a fleshy color. She realized it was a chest. She also realized that it was a very comfortable chest that made her feel safe. She then realized it was Severus' chest.  
  
"SEVERUS' CHEST!" Zora's head went mad trying to figure out how she got into this predicament and she remembered disrobing to her undergarments and cuddling with Severus. She actually liked this feeling. So, she stayed there.  
  
"No, no, no, this is wrong. Not right. Mucho . . . bado." Zora thought to herself, she wasn't too familiar with Spanish. But, she wanted to stay.  
  
It's quite sad when you whine to yourself in your head.  
  
***  
  
Severus woke up feeling someone's head against his chest. Zora. She was so calm when she was asleep.  
  
Severus interrupted his thoughts with an alarm going off in his head, "Warning! Warning! Woman in your bed! Warning!"  
  
The alarm was right. The position he was in wasn't right.  
  
***  
  
At the same time, Severus and Zora got up and yelled or screamed.  
  
"AHHH!" Zora screamed.  
  
"Ah!" Severus yelled.  
  
Severus realized he was in his black, silky boxers. He blushed slightly and reached for the sheet to cover himself.  
  
Zora had on a red, lacy bra and panties and reached for the sheets also and Severus and Zora had an old-fashioned game of tug-o-war.  
  
"Gerroff." Zora managed mumble through gritted teeth.  
  
"No!" Severus retorted. He was in his boxers!  
  
"I've seen you in only a towel, the least you could do is give me the sheets!"  
  
Severus had to admit she was right and he reluctantly gave Zora the sheets. Much to Severus' disappoint, she wrapped the towel around herself.  
  
"I demand to know what happened."  
  
"I'd like to know as well, Miss Blaire."  
  
Zora threw her hands up in the air as a sign of defeat and the sheets fell off of her body. At that moment, a teen voice broke the silence.  
  
"Professor Snape? I'm here for my Occlumency lesson. Professor?"  
  
How could he forget? Severus gave himself a mental head smack and spoke to Zora in an urgent whisper, "For Merlin's sake! Get some clothes on!"  
  
"I don't know where mine are!" Zora's eyes were wide in fear. "Who was here? It sounded like a student of Severus'. Oh dear." Zora said mentally.  
  
"Well we need to find you some!" Severus rushed over and picked up a random shirt from the floor and pushed it against her chest, the shirt dropped to the floor because of Severus' loose grip and Severus' hand was now pressed firmly against Zora's barely covered breasts.  
  
"Professor Snape?!" Harry called out in shock. "Oh . . . my . . . god. I have just witnessed my professor about to shag some woman. I think I've been scarred for life." Harry thought to himself.  
  
"Yes, Potter?" Severus replied, in his dangerously low teacher voice. He still had his hand against Zora's heaving chest and he quickly removed it and placed his hands behind his back.  
  
Harry started to laugh. Before he could stop himself, he was rolling on the floor. Severus just observed in shock. Hardly the reaction he'd expected from Potter. Zora didn't even know who the hell 'Potter' was, so she was still in shock. She decided to ask.  
  
"Wh-Who are you?"  
  
Harry looked up; it was quite rare when someone doesn't know whom he is. " 'Ello Miss. I'm Harry Potter. I see you've been shagging my Potions Professor." Harry cracked a grin and Zora herself had to laugh a little. Putting on a rather large t-shirt, she said, "I assure you, Harry, I'm not 'shagging' your Professor." Getting closer to Harry, she said, "Nor do I think I ever will." She laughed, so did Harry.  
  
Then Harry asked, "Then why were you in your bra and panties?"  
  
"Um . . . well, Severus will have to explain that, I need to go. Nice to meet you, Harry." With that, Zora left Severus to explain.  
  
Severus merely scowled his worse scowl Harry had ever seen.  
  
"Potter," Severus said, in a deathly voice. "You should consider yourself lucky. If Miss Blaire wasn't so nice, she might have cast Crucio on you and you would have wished you were never born."  
  
Harry gave a slight shudder at the thought of Crucio being cast upon him and joked, "I half-expect you to be lighting up a cigarette right now."  
  
"WE DIDN'T HAVE A SHAG!"  
  
Harry just smiled. "Sure Snape, sure."  
  
Severus was outraged, "How dare he barge into my personal life!" he thought to himself. Sneering, his shouted with his wand pointed to Potter, "LEGILIMENS!"  
  
Suddenly, Harry's mind came open like an unlocked door and Severus saw images of Harry and Ginny holding hands, him and Hagrid, him and Ron and Hermione, Harry spooning Ginny—  
  
"STOP!" Harry yelled furiously and countered the curse. Now he saw visions of Snape as a young boy, Snape at his age now, thrusting himself into the nice lady he had just seen in her undergarments—  
  
"ENOUGH!" Severus and Harry were both on the ground.  
  
Harry looked as if he had just earned an Order of Merlin, "Aha! So you have been shagging her."  
  
Zora ran into the room, she heard shouts and wondered what was going on.  
  
Severus narrowed his eyes, "I haven't been shagging her, Potter. That is my business. You insufferable brat; that was just a dream."  
  
Harry's eyes widened as he found out that Snape had a wet dream. Then he found it extremely amusing. He started his round of laughs.  
  
Zora just raised a brow and smiled. "Well, Severus, I best get some clothes on. I see that everything is going just fine." Zora left with the satisfaction of knowing that Severus indeed did have feelings for her.  
  
Severus had looked the maddest that Harry had ever witnessed. He had to admit he was little scared. "Why you—" Severus had his wand raised and his eyes ablaze, but Dumbledore came through his fireplace and abruptly said, "Severus!"  
  
Harry had never been so happy to see Dumbledore.  
  
Severus lowered his wand and said, "Next time, Potter."  
  
Albus' eyes twinkled and said, "I'm afraid there will be no next time, Severus. Calm yourself, please."  
  
Severus did and sat on the edge of his bread, his fingers massaging his temples.  
  
Suddenly, Zora came running in, still in only a t-shirt but her hair was brushed. She saw Dumbledore and gasped. "Uncle!" She ran over and gave him a big hug. Dumbledore smiled warmly, "Ah, hello my child."  
  
Harry looked to Severus in confusion and mouthed, 'Uncle?' Severus just glared and gave a slight shrug. Harry shrugged also.  
  
Dumbledore pulled to arms length and said with a brow raised and eyes twinkling, "Did you have fun last night?"  
  
Zora gasped and started to hyperventilate, she tended to do that when nervous. Severus noticed that. "Now Uncle, I can explain."  
  
"Mm? This doesn't have to do with Severus, right?"  
  
"Well—"  
  
"Of course not." Severus interjected.  
  
"What?! Are you ashamed of sleeping with me?"  
  
Albus merely chuckled.  
  
"O-Of course not." Severus was afraid of the wrath of Zora.  
  
"Thought so." Zora turned back to Uncle, she just remembered he was there. She gave a nervous laugh. "Not like we slept together, though."  
  
Albus' know-it-all eyes merely twinkled as he pulled his niece into a hug. "Of course not, my child, of course not."  
  
Harry and Severus raised a brow and wished it were that easy to get Dumbledore to agree. Dumbledore looked to Severus and said in a serious tone, "A Death Eaters meeting is in one week." Severus gave Dumbledore an 'I know' look. "I know you know, Severus, I'm just reviewing for you. It will be at a small pub and will not be formal. I need you to make sure that things don't get out of hand and I need you to take Zora with you." At the last part, Dumbledore put on a small smile.  
  
"Harry, will you please join me at my office for a cup of tea? I believe you've had enough of your Occlumency lesson for the day." Harry jumped up from his seat and practically ran behind Dumbledore as he and Dumbledore flooed back to Hogwarts.  
  
Zora gave Severus a horrible glare and took off Severus' t-shirt and threw it at him. She was now in only her undergarments, again. Her hands were on her hips as she observed Severus scrunching his face as the shirt hit him. "You are impossible!" Zora exclaimed as she waited for an explanation from Severus. Severus didn't say a word, he just tried to stay calm and stop his erection as he watched Zora almost naked. After a minute, he finally said, "So, you like the famous Harry Potter, too?"  
  
Zora had never seen Severus like this. He had about five expressions going on in his face at once. Sadness, jealousy, hatred, confusion, and some more all in one, how could he feel this way over some teenager? "Severus, why don't you?"  
  
Severus felt as though he was going to explode. It had occurred to him that he never told anyone why except for Dumbledore. He was tired of holding it in; he needed to let his anger out. "Why?! WHY?! Only because his father and his little friends were the reason I'm like this; an 'evil, bastard potions professor'! Now that Harry Potter is in my school, not only has he defeated the most powerful wizard of all time, but he is the youngest seeker also! He's ungrateful, accidentally successful, and a pain in the ass! I've never been so bloody mad at anyone in my life! Except for his father and godfather. It's stupid, I know, but it's me. And . . . that's how I am. I am an evil, bastard potions professor. I'm a bloody Death Eater for Merlin's sake!"  
  
Severus was trembling by the time he had finished his ranting. But, an unbelievable weight of pressure had been lifted off his chest, and he somehow felt better.  
  
***  
  
Zora just looked at him with sympathy. True, she had never felt that way before, but she did feel bad for the poor guy. She quickly went over to him and gave him a hug.  
  
***  
  
Severus' eyes opened wide as he received this hug. He wasn't the type that beautiful, younger women would give hugs to. He slowly placed his arms around her and buried his face in Zora's shoulder. He didn't cry, but he did stay silent and in that position for some time.  
  
***  
  
Zora gently patted Severus on the back and waited for a minute and finally broke the hug. Severus' eyes were a bit brighter, not the clouded black that they had always been, but a glassy onyx that was slightly inviting. Zora gave him a warm smile and cupped his cheek into her hand. Softly, she said, "I don't think you're an evil, bastard potions professor. I think you're an evil, sexy potions professor."  
  
Severus just gave a weak laugh and pulled Zora in for a passionate kiss. His lips met hers and she quickly gave him entrance to her mouth. Severus was a bit surprised at the quick entry, but took advantage of it and gently probed her mouth with his tongue. They broke the kiss, gasping for air.  
  
***  
  
Zora gave a sly smile and wrapped her leg around Severus nuzzled her nose against his neck. Severus blinked, then she was walking away. 


	8. Death

Zora almost gave herself a pat on the back. It was just so rewarding to leave Severus Snape open-mouthed in surprise. She didn't quite think he would even kiss her! But, there they were, snogging each other intentionally.  
  
Zora would have still been enveloped in her thoughts if an owl weren't pecking at her bedroom window that she had now walked into. Zora hastily opened the window and an elegant, deep brown owl dropped a letter on her bed than quickly flew out.  
  
"Wow, must be in a hurry. Didn't even ask for a treat."  
  
Zora shrugged and walked over to the letter and opened it, it seemed to have been very quickly written:  
  
Dear Sweetums,  
  
/That was her father's pet name for her/  
  
I'm terribly sorry to inform you that your mother has passed away. The doctor said she had lung cancer because of her constant smoking and a week after he said this, she died. The funeral will be in New York in two days. Please be there, I won't be able to make it through without you. I love you so very much.  
  
Love, Dad  
  
Zora dropped the letter and watched it hover a bit then fall at her feet. Then it had hit her, her mother's dead. She started to sob uncontrollably. She needed to go to Severus.  
  
***  
  
Severus sat on his bed, his head in his hands. He needed to think. He had just snogged Zora and he didn't know how, why, or what will happen next.  
  
Before he had enough time to really think it through, the doors to his bedroom burst open and a crying Zora ran through screaming, "She's dead! Dead!"  
  
***  
  
Zora ran to Severus, she needed him right now. Severus' eyes opened a bit wider with concern and confusion. But, he hesitantly wrapped his arms around the blubbering girl. He made circular patterns on Zora's back and whispered in her ear, "Shhh, it's going to be okay. Tell me what's wrong. Stop crying, it will be okay, I promise."  
  
Zora looked up at Severus, mascara running, face flushed, tears still falling from her soft eyes, she managed to say, "O-Okay." She sat down on the bed and told him her mother was dead.  
  
"What was the cause of death?" Severus knew this question was a bit pushy, but Zora had to get it all out.  
  
"Lung C-Cancer. She smoked an awful lot."  
  
"How much?"  
  
"Two to three packs a day."  
  
"Bloody hell." Severus never smoked; he thought it looked a bit trashy.  
  
"This means I have to go. Now. I'm sorry Severus. You've been such a doll for letting me stay, but the funeral is in two days and I need to see my father." Zora got up and gave Severus another hug. She gave a brisk kiss on his chin and said softly, "Maybe another time." Severus' jaw clenched and said, "You better start packing."  
  
Zora tried to shield her expression of hurt, but it didn't work. She fled out of the room and started to pack, like Severus said to.  
  
***  
  
Severus didn't want her to go, he really didn't.  
  
A/N: Sorry for having a chapter so late! It's also really short, but you lucky you! You get chapter nine also. ^_^ 


	9. Meeting Again

Chapter Nine: So We Meet Again  
  
2 YEARS LATER  
  
"Sit down you crazy mutt, the feast is about to begin." Severus drawled; he was beginning to dislike Sirius more and more.  
  
"Pipe down, Snape. I was just talking to Harry. Wait! You don't like him either! Well, must I bow down, oh great one?" Sirius smirked as he said this to Snape.  
  
"Yes, and while you do, kiss my feet."  
  
"That's just about the worst torture I've ever heard of. Your . . . feet?!" Sirius made a look of pure disgust.  
  
Severus was about to say something, but Albus interrupted with, "Boys, settle down. I'm afraid we'll have to start without the new DADA teacher."  
  
Severus raised a brow, he didn't know there was a new one, and he thought Potter was the new teacher.  
  
Albus caught on and added, "Harry will be staying with us for a short while, he's visiting Professor Black."  
  
Severus glared towards Black and Black beamed. He knew he was the new Charms teacher and he was bloody proud to rub it in Severus' face. He would say things like, 'Potions is important and all, but Charms is much more fun and the ickkle kiddies like me the best!'  
  
Severus rubbed his temple as he thought about this.  
  
---  
  
The first-day-of-school-and-really-unnecessary-feast had begun, and Severus took a moment to glare at some first years and started to pick at his food.  
  
Then it happened.  
  
In the middle of the feast, the large, oak doors burst open and revealed a rather short girl with auburn hair. She had on a short, rather showing, black dress and black teaching robes over the dress. Her eyes seemed to have coldness lurking in the depths of them and her lips were nice a plump. The whole Great Hall went silent and the girl looked ahead and took long, savored strides towards the place where the professors sat. Her heels made a sound that echoed and her teaching robes billowed out behind her.  
  
She looked remarkably like . . .  
  
Zora.  
  
But there was something missing. Her smile wasn't there, the spark of interest in her eyes, the shine of her hair; it had all left when her mother died. But she still looked absolutely gorgeous.  
  
Some very courageous seventh year boys whooped and whistled at her, but one glare from her silencing them. She reached her destination and took a seat, beside Sirius.  
  
Severus gave a groan.  
  
***  
  
Sirius had a wolfish grin as he got a flash of Zora's legs and he winked at Potter. Potter winked back. They had placed a bet to see who could pick of the DADA teacher first.  
  
Sirius made a move first. "So, how's it going?"  
  
Zora looked straight ahead at the still gaping students and said, "Wouldn't you like to know."  
  
Severus gave an audible snort. Even Albus' eyes were twinkling a bit more than usual as he watched. Softly, he said, "That's the niece I've missed so much."  
  
So, Severus was right. Severus reached up and touched his chin, where Zora kissed him last. Noticing some students looking at him, he made a scowl and removed his hand quickly.  
  
"Yeah I would like to know, that's why I asked, babe." Sirius thought he was doing a good job, he obviously didn't know Zora too well.  
  
Zora took a second to answer, then said, "One, I'm not babe, my name is Professor Blaire. Seeing as you aren't exactly up to par, you will regard me as Professor or Ma'am, and not my first name. And you shouldn't make bets, you could lose."  
  
Sirius looked as if he had been kicked in the stomach.  
  
Severus was trying to stifle his laugh.  
  
"Well bloody hell, that's the first who could resist the ole' Black family charm." And Sirius lit a cigarette.  
  
Severus winced as he saw the cigarette.  
  
Zora quickly swiped the cigarette out of his mouth. "Students are present, don't smoke. Also, it's terribly nasty and bad for you. I suggest you stop. You could . . . die."  
  
Severus noticed Zora taking a deep breath. She still was mourning the loss. Severus almost went to comfort her, but he didn't think she would recognize him.  
  
"Hell, I'm glad Snape didn't try picking this 'un up, he would've been slapped right then and there."  
  
Severus growled. "You better stay silent, you old mutt."  
  
Zora frowned, was that really Severus? Well, it had to be, he looked just the same. Also, she did catch his chin, where they last kissed. Zora gave a devilish smile. "I wouldn't be too sure of that, Professor, Severus is definitely a fine snogger."  
  
At once the whole table grimaced, gagged, or laughed. Sirius laughed. "Like you'd know, you don't even know the bloke!"  
  
Zora got up and made her chair beside Severus. "I know him well enough that he wouldn't treat me like some common prostitute, Professor." As she said this, she sat down beside Severus and gave him a weak smile. Softly, she said, "So, we see each other again."  
  
Severus gave a sneer. 


	10. Teaching

Chapter 10: Imitations  
  
A/N: Thank-you to all reviewers! I still need many more though!  
  
Amanda S. Hiaasen- I'm sorry that you think my character is a Mary-Sue. I hate them also. But, Zora is far from perfect. She can be a bit spoiled, wild, and snappy at times. She isn't perfect looking either. She has an odd shaped nose, is short, and is quite pale. Also, I'm sorry that you don't like bringing made-up characters into a story. You see, fan-fictions are fiction. So, basically, I can do whatever I want with the story. Though, I don't go so far to say that she's Harry's long-lost sister or anything. Sure, she is Dumbledore's niece but . . . there will be a twist to that later.  
  
Peace- Thanks for reviewing all the time! XD  
  
Chibidaima- Thank-you also for reviewing! I'm glad you like my story. ^__^  
  
Sirius was in shock. Zora? Snape . . . was snogging? Sirius made a face of pure disgust and hatred as he left the table to 'prepare his class'. Everyone knows that Sirius is an extemporaneous speaker, so he never 'prepared his classes'. Harry followed him, muttering, "Insufferable, greasy, little git."  
  
Severus noticed and almost laughed. Zora didn't know Sirius too well, but she knew that he was embarrassed and smirked. Turning to Severus, she said, "I've got to go greet my uncle."  
  
"By all means, go ahead." Severus said with a hint of a smile. "We can talk more later."  
  
Zora went over to her uncle and gave him a hug. "Hello again, my child. How are you?" Dumbledore leaned in a bit more then he had already done so and whispered in Zora's ear, "Quite a show you put on."  
  
Zora smiled, the first time she had since she walked into the great hall. Her whole face lit up and it seemed as though she was excited and bubbly again. Then it vanished.  
  
"Uncle, I don't like that Black character. He's disrespectful."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "No, my dear, you just play hard to get. It seems as though he is attracted to you." Severus' gave an involuntary twitch. Zora didn't catch the twitch, but Albus did.  
  
"So, since I see that you've lost you're appetite, I'll have your good friend Severus lead you to your rooms."  
  
Zora seemed to perk up a little bit at the sound of Severus' name. "Yes, that would be lovely."  
  
Severus raised a brow and got up. He made a swift turn, his cloak billowed out behind him, and made his way out of the Great Hall. Zora took note and followed him, both of them giving glares to some brave students who dared to look at them.  
  
Zora was right behind Severus and he made a sharp turn to the left. Zora tried to keep up, but fell. Her legs were spread out and her shoe broke. Her leg was at an odd angle, but not broken. Though, it did hurt. Severus immediately went to her aid and offered her an arm to get up. Zora stared at her leg in horror.  
  
Severus' brow furrowed. "Oh no, you're leg isn't broken, is it?"  
  
Zora pouted and replied, "No, it's my shoe. It broke." Zora took her shoe off and stroked it, muttering, "Italian leather, three inch heel . . . " She seemed to go on with the products and measurements of the shoe. Soon, she finished and took the other one off and stood up barefoot.  
  
Severus rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his long, feathery hair. "Well, if you're not hurt, we can continue our lovely tour of Hogwarts."  
  
Zora muttered. "Good ole' Hoggie-warts."  
  
Severus heard her comment but merely shook his head.  
  
They went through many corridors and up many stairs, finally they came to a stop. It was in front of an ordinary looking desk with an antique lamp on top of a desk. Severus looked back to see Zora's expression of disappointment. True, Zora was disappointed, but that was because of her shoe. She kept staring lovingly at it.  
  
Severus cleared his throat.  
  
Zora looked up.  
  
"This is where your rooms are. All you have to do is tap your wand upon the lamp twice and mutter your password."  
  
"What's the password?"  
  
Severus hoped, almost prayed, that she would know this already. He muttered, "Bubbles."  
  
"Hmm? I couldn't hear you." Zora could hear Severus; she just wanted to hear him say bubbles again.  
  
"Bubbles."  
  
"Bumblebee?"  
  
"No! Not bumblebee! BUBBLES!" Severus exclaimed. Zora laughed. Severus realized she was teasing him. Also, some students heard him shouting bubbles. Shit.  
  
"Not funny, Zora. I'm a professor at Hogwarts and I have a reputation to keep here. So, would you please keep your voice down."  
  
"May I remind you, Professor, I am not one of your students."  
  
Severus tapped the lamp twice and the desk's legs lengthened so the desk was taller than Severus and Zora. The wall opened to form an entryway to a hall that led to Zora's room. "I trust you can find your way next time."  
  
Severus briskly walked away. Zora walked into her rooms and set up.  
  
The room was intriguing; it had scarlet and black curtains. Dumbledore made special arrangements so her favorite colors were the theme. On one wall, books lined the wall held by her mother's bookshelves. Zora smiled at the thought of her at a younger age being read to by her mother. Antique furniture was scattered about the room on an antique rug. What took her breath away was her bed. It was also antique, with a lavish, black canopy and red, silk covers and pillows.  
  
"Uncle, you've really knocked yourself out this time." Zora muttered to herself.  
  
"I have?" Dumbledore stood in the doorway of Zora's room. He always had the annoying habit of turning up when you least expect him to.  
  
Zora laughed and said, "Yes. You know, you're the best uncle in the world, Dumbo."  
  
Dumbledore laughed, Zora, being raised in a muggle world, saw the movie Dumbo and has been calling Albus Dumbo ever since. Of course, she's smart enough not to do so in public.  
  
"Well, my dear, I need to talk to you. Sit down."  
  
Zora complied. Albus sat down also.  
  
"First off, I noticed that you and Sirius had a little row this morning."  
  
"Yes, but you saw . . . "Dumbledore interrupted her.  
  
"Yes, I did see. But, you'll need to be less harsh; you must realize that he is a fellow colleague of yours. Also, if you haven't realized already, Professor Black and Professor Snape are enemies. Ever since they came to Hogwarts, them being in the same year, they've become enemies. Now, I don't want you to go solve this like you usually have urge to do with people's problems. You need to leave them alone and let them solve it on their own. Also, be careful with Severus, he's sensitive."  
  
Zora was grinning by now. Severus. Sensitive. She scoffed and got up as Albus got up also. "I suppose you just came here to tell me to stay out of trouble."  
  
"Naturally." Zora and Dumbledore exchanged hugs and kisses and Dumbledore strode out.  
  
Zora went to bed; her first class was tomorrow.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Zora's muggle alarm clock went off and Zora stretched, yawned, got up, took a shower, and put on her teaching robes. She had a short, black dress under it. First period: Gryfindor and Ravenclaw seventh years.  
  
She looked at the piece of parchment with the names written on it and saw Harry Potter. She knew he was at Hogwarts! He was the one glued to Sirius Black. Wonder why he didn't notice her?  
  
When the bell rung, Zora quickly went into the classroom with a pile of disorganized papers in her arms. She quickly placed them on the desk and scattered them about. She shoved some in empty drawers and some just stayed on the desk. One lamp was on the desk and she tapped with her wand, the land turned on an eerie, red light upon her desk.  
  
When she was done, Zora looked up to find many eager eyes seeing what she would do next. It seems as though they think her lack of organization entertaining. Zora shrugged. So be it. But, the look in their eyes . . . they knew something she didn't.  
  
She ignored the odd look and looked around the plain walls. "Well," she said. "This simply won't do." And with a simple swish of her wand, posters of some rock bands, her own band, and information on the dark arts appeared on the walls. On one wall, however, was enchanted to look like the Sahara desert. It was the wall behind her. Zora heard a collective number of 'oohs' and 'aahs' from the class and gave a satisfied smile.  
  
Zora cleared her throat and the whispers stopped. "I am Professor Blaire. Since it is my first day teaching at Hogwarts, I am opened to answer some questions." To her surprise, several hands raised. She decided to add, "As long as they aren't to personal." Two grinning boys slowly lowered their hands.  
  
"You, in the middle of the front row, what's your name?" Zora pointed to a sheepish girl who blushed suddenly.  
  
"A-Alicia."  
  
"Alright Alicia, no need to be shy. What is your question?"  
  
"Were you in a band when you were younger?" Zora laughed, remembering the good ole band days.  
  
"Yes, yes I was."  
  
She called on a few more people and then on a short, blonde boy. "Yes?"  
  
"Are you married?" Zora raised a brow and said, "No. But, maybe when you graduate I'll give you a call." A few of the muggle-borns, even the blonde boy who asked the question, laughed. For, pureblooded wizards didn't exactly know what a telephone was.  
  
Another student asked what the wall behind her was for. Zora smiled and said that it was for the lesson today.  
  
Then Harry asked the dreaded question.  
  
"Is it true that you have had a relationship with Professor Snape?"  
  
So he did remember her. She replied, "That, Harry Potter, is indeed too personal. But, no, I never had a relationship with Professor Snape. He housed me for a week for Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"But you got to know him, right?"  
  
Zora chuckled. "Unfortunately."  
  
"So, you know what he is like."  
  
"Stop beating around the bush, Harry, what do you want to ask?"  
  
"Could you maybe . . . imitate him?" The class nodded their heads, as though they desperately wanted her to make fun of Severus Snape.  
  
"If someone can answer for me what the wall portrays behind me, I might."  
  
Immediately, Hermione Granger's hand shot up in the air. "Yes Miss . . . "  
  
"Granger. I believe that the wall behind you shows the Sahara Desert. One of the most well-known deserts."  
  
"Good job! 10 points for Gryfindor! Now—"  
  
"Professor?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, Harry?"  
  
"Imitation?"  
  
Zora sighed; she thought they might forget. "All right. Fine. One second."  
  
Zora left to get her longer cloak and came back into the room, cloak flying out under her just like Severus Snape. "There will be no foolish wand waving in my class." Her voice was lower and softer for the full effect. She gave some laughing students and glared at them and stopped, her cloak wrapping around her. "What is so funny, Potter? I don't see the rest of the class laughing. 5000 POINTS FROM GRYFINDOR!" Indeed, the most of the class was laughing, and it was impossible to take that many points from Gryfindor. By now, some of the class was falling out of their chairs.  
  
Zora tilted her head up in a Snape-ish way and sneered. "Today, you will need to brew a potion to help you stay awake. For, you will need it to stay awake in my class. The ingredients are on the board."  
  
Zora hastily scrawled some ingredients on the board, making sure he abused the chalk, as she knew Severus did. All the students were laughing by now.  
  
Zora finally stopped and laughed also.  
  
"Funny, Professor Blaire." A silky, baritone voice said from the doorway. Zora straightened up and the class immediately went silent.  
  
Zora knew who it was. What could she do?  
  
Seduce him.  
  
"P-Professor Snape, what can I do for you?" Severus clearly looked annoyed and motioned her to come with him.  
  
"Class, please read chapter one in your books. I will be back soon . . . I hope." She muttered the last part for only the class to hear.  
  
She followed Severus out and stopped when he stopped. She removed her teaching robes to reveal her short, black dress. "Yes, Severus?" Her voice was seductively low.  
  
Severus fixated on her cleavage for one second before composing himself. "So, making fun of a Professor? You ought to be ashamed of yourself, Zora."  
  
Zora gave a guilty sigh and made a pouty face. She moved towards Severus so she was almost touching him. "I guess."  
  
Severus hastily took a step backwards. "Miss Blaire! Do not try this on me! It's not like it was!"  
  
"So, there was a little somethin' somethin'?"  
  
"Something something? Miss Blaire! Please speak English."  
  
"So, there was chemistry between us?"  
  
Severus scoffed. "Most definitely not."  
  
Zora intentionally made one of her straps fall. Severus stared at her milky shoulder, exposed. What he would do if he could just reach out and caress that shoulder. Much too soon, Zora gracefully lifted the strap. "Mm. Well, I guess I'm . . .sorry." Zora sighed; she hated apologizing.  
  
Severus relished in the pain he was causing. He decided to tease her. "I'm sorry, Ms. Blaire, I couldn't quite hear you. You're . . . ?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Yes, you should be. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go to Hogsmeade to pick up an ingredient from the apothecary." Severus gave Zora another longing glance and walked away.  
  
Zora saw something in his eyes, was it . . . desire? 


End file.
